


Out by the lake

by pollitt



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: College, M/M, One Life to Live - Freeform, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"For years I would hear somebody order that beer and I'd be out by the lake with you."</i></p><p>"Those were good times."</p><p>--"The Doggone Girl is Mine."</p><p>A college-era ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out by the lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k8](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=k8).



There were certain advantages to being a Picasso when it came to telling the truth--Kyle never really told a lie, the truth was always there… just not always clearly drawn.

For example, it _was_ true that Professor Dowling had talked about not having class on Friday--the exact words, which he did say out loud to the class, had been something to the effect of "No, nien, nyet, nope, see you on Friday."

But Kyle didn't mention the "no" part when Oliver brought up that, maybe, they could go up to the lake, but only if Kyle didn't have class.

(_There were only a handful, and not even that many, of people Kyle hated giving less than the straightforward truth to, and next to his mom, Oliver was tops on the list. But in Kyle's defense, Oliver was in his boxers, in Kyle's bed, and drawing random patterns on Kyle's chest with his fingertip when he brought up the lake, and _seriously_ how was Kyle expected to choose class over Oliver?_)

And when Jimmy made some asshole comment in between rounds (of both Rolling Rock and Tony Hawk) about Kyle's "secret love-er" that he was sneaking off to see--if Oliver could've disappeared into the wallpaper, he would've--Kyle put on his best drawl and told Jimmy that while he thought jealousy was cute, he lost out on his chance and that Kyle's heart belonged to someone else.

Jimmy'd responded with a one-finger salute and none of the guys at the house raised an eyebrow when Kyle and Oliver headed off to the lake.

He didn't have to give Rebecca any elaborate story when he asked her to pick up his favorite beer--it was the responsibility of the big sister to buy her brother beer when he couldn't--but he didn't tell her that the six pack was just for him and Oliver, either.

oo--oo--oo

"Did you tell anyone the total truth today?" Oliver asked, dropping his backpack on the ground next to his sleeping bag.

"I love you. That's the truth," Kyle answered without missing a beat.

It wasn't the answer Oliver was expecting, if his ducked head and shy/happy smile was any indication. Kyle loved when Oliver looked like that. He loved almost every way Oliver looked (except the terrified-of-being-caught look, and he hated that Oliver feared his parents rejection so much that it would reduce him to sobs as Kyle held him.).

It didn't even bother Kyle that Oliver couldn't say it back yet. Kyle knew. He could see it in Oliver's smile, could taste it in his kiss, and when Oliver held him…

"Kyle?" Oliver asked and he was suddenly close, very close, to Kyle.

"Sorry, spaced out for a minute there."

"Can't let that happen. I want you focused." Oliver's hand snuck up underneath Kyle's t-shirt and Kyle shut his eyes and grinned.

"Oh I'm focused."

oo--oo--oo

"C'mon, Ollie. You scared?" Kyle said, letting his grin turn wicked. He wasn't playing fair and he knew it, but he'd be damned if he didn't take every opportunity that he could this weekend.

They were at the lake--their lake--they were alone, and he had approximately 15 more hours to kiss Oliver stupid before they had to head back to the real world--classes, the frat house, and sneaking around to be with one another.

"If I break my neck, I am so blaming you." Oliver dropped the towel on the grass and eyed the old planks of the pier suspiciously, like they'd collapse under the weight of his look alone.

"Well if you do, I'll take care of you. I promise. Now stop making excuses and get your ass in here before I have to come and get you."

Oliver looked at Kyle and Kyle knew the challenge was accepted.

He watched Oliver run on the rickety boards and then jump into the water. Oliver reemerged a few feet from Kyle, pushing back his hair.

"There, happy now, Lewis?" Oliver asked, drops of water clinging to his eyelashes.

Kyle closed the distance between them and cupped Oliver's jaw. He leaned forward and kissed Oliver--a short kiss, more of a promise of what could and would continue on land. Oliver's hand wrapped around Kyle's forearm and he pulled Kyle closer for another, deeper kiss.

"I'm getting there," Kyle answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking for an excuse to write OLTL and here it was! K8, I hope you enjoy the ficlet :)
> 
> I've borrowed references from my own college experience which, if my math is correct, should be pretty concurrent with Kyle and Oliver's.
> 
> I don't think we've ever been told the age difference between Rebecca and Kyle Lewis, so I took a guess that it wasn't too many years.


End file.
